1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a polarizing film cutting knife and a method of manufacturing a polarizing plate using the polarizing film cutting knife.
More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a polarizing film cutting knife to cut a polarizing film for a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing a polarizing plate using the polarizing film cutting knife.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus has various advantageous characteristics such as thin thickness, lightweight, low power consumption, etc. Thus, the LCD apparatus has been widely used in a monitor, a notebook personal computer, a cellular phone, etc. The LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel displaying an image by using an optical transmissivity of liquid crystal and a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel to provide light to the LCD panel.
The liquid crystal display apparatus applies a voltage to specific molecular arrangement configured to change the molecular arrangement. The liquid display apparatus displays an image using changes of optical property (for example, birefringence, rotatory polarization, dichroism and light scattering) of a liquid crystal cell according to the changes of the molecular arrangement.